deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Franklin Clinton
Franklin Clinton is a character from the video game series, Grand Theft Auto. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Franklin Clinton vs Carl Johnson * Franklin Clinton VS Chains (Completed) * Lincoln Clay vs. Franklin Clinton Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 History With no memory of his father and his mother dying when he was young, Franklin Clinton turned to a life of crime following a string of misfortune and petty crimes. Having been sent to prison in 2008, he decided on release he would leave his gang life behind and start a new career. He was signed up to a reposession job for vehicles, in which he came across Michael De Santa after he held a pistol to his head and forced him to drive through a dealership, causing him to be fired. Since then, he started working with Michael in what would soon be the Los Santos crime wave. Death Battle Info (Fanon) Background * Name: Franklin Clinton * Age: 25 * Born in South Los Santos in 1988 * Height: N/A * Weight: N/A * Body count: 4+ * Ambitious and eager * Calmer than Michael and Trevor * Third African American protagonist in the GTA franchise or First African American protagonist in the GTA HD Universe Abilities * Body Armour * Special ability: increase by driving against the flow of traffic, narrowly avoiding collisions, and maintaining high speeds in vehicles * Stats: ** Stamina ** Shooting ** Strength ** Stealth ** Flying ** Driving ** Lung Capacity Weapons 'Fist' 45 ACP Pistol * Magazine capacity: 12 rounds * Average damage * Rate of fire: 180RPM * Good starting weapon AK-47 * Magazine capacity: 30 rounds * Rate of fire: 360RPM * Low damage Micro SMG * Magazine capacity: 16 rounds * Rate of fire: 500RPM * Poor damage, accuracy and range * Can be used in drive-by shootings Grenades * High damage * Army issue Baseball Bat Improved Driving Handling * Improved vehicle handling * Maximum duration: 30 seconds * Also applies to drive-by shootings * Only applies to ground vehicles * Can be activated at any time * Slows down time for no reason whatsoever Feats * Franklin and Lamar stole the cars and evaded the cops on the run (Franklin and Lamar) * Able to steal cars on a whim * Reposessed many vehicles * Climbs onto Michael's car hood and jumps on the stolen yacht, dealt with the goons and jumped back to the car safely (Father/Son) * Chased the target, charged through a thin wooden fence while on the run and caught him (had Chop's help) (Chop) * Held off the Ballas after an ambush, took down a police helicopter and escaped from the cops alongside Lamar and Stretch (The Long Stretch) * Robbed the Jewellery Store and evaded the cops alongside Michael and the crew (needed plans and preperation to do so) (The Jewel Store Job) * Backed up/Supported Michael by killing the agents in a building with a sniper rifle at a far distance building (Three's Company) * Assassinated a target and owns a new safehouse (The Hotel Assassination) * Did assassination jobs for Lester * Held off and evaded the Ballas and the cops alongside Trevor and Lamar (Hood Safari) * Entered the Backlot City movie studio and stole a car JB 700 (Deep Inside) * Rescued Michael from being grilled (Had Lester's help to track him), fought off Wei Cheng's men and fleed off the meat factory (Fresh Meat) * Stole the architect's suitcase at the construction site and escaped (Architect's Plans) * Robbed the big heist "The Big Score" alongside the crew (The Big Score: Obvious or Subtle Approach) * Only true surviving protagonist of all of GTA5's endings * Completed "The Third Way" mission (Canon ending) Faults * Just a normal human being * Sometimes addicted to drugs * Lacks of planning, preparation and strategies on his own (Unlike Michael, Trevor and Lester) *His special ability is not practical outside of combat and it can only be use on vehicles * Mostly a team-player for Michael, Trevor and Lester * Lonely * Not too able to handle pressure * Sometimes puts himself in bad situations without thought (stole Jimmy's car without checking that Michael is at the back in Complications) Trivia Pictures Gta-5-franklin-with-a-rottweiler.jpg Category:What-If? Combatants Category:African American Combatants Category:Animal Handlers Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Bombers Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants without Super abilities Category:Grand Theft Auto characters Category:Gun Wielders Category:Home Console Characters Category:Human Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Modern Combatants Category:Playable Character Category:Rockstar Combatants Category:US Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Vigilante Combatants Category:Anti-Villains